Make You Feel My Love
by xLou26
Summary: Alternative chapter 27/28 for the story "NY Sate of Mind". What if Izzy and Stephen hadn't made up after those 2 months apart? Maybe things would be different, or were they destined to be together?


**A/N – This is an alternative chapter 27/28 for NY State of Mind, what if Stephen and Izzy hadn't got back together after those 2 months apart? This is one year on and from Stephens point of view for a change :D. **

_**Make You Feel My Love**_

_When the rain is blowing in your face,_

_And the whole world is on your case._

_I can offer you a warm embrace,_

_To make you feel my love._

Light drops of rain hit the trees sheltering Central Park, occasionally hitting the worn concrete paths winding through the expanse of lush grass and plants. Ornate black steel lamps brought an orange glow to the cold still air. His body was sore as he sat down on a hard wooden bench, one of many that lined the paths. Getting beat up five nights in a row was taking its toll. He pulled his sweatshirt closer to his body and leant forward. His eyes traced the strained cracks in the path, he felt like he was staring into a mirror.

The sound of laughter forced him to look up, a family strode past. Smiles were etched on all of their faces, the parents laughing and joking with the younger children. A dull ache spread across his heavy chest, he tore his gaze back to the floor and rested his elbows on his knees.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears._

_I could hold you for a million years,_

_To make you feel my love._

He blocked out any further noise which left him alone with his thoughts. Alone. Something he was now accustomed to. But just because something becomes familiar doesn't make it any easier.

The unfamiliar sound of heels hitting the concrete tore through the barrier he had put up. As the sharp clicking increasingly became louder he shut his eyes. The sound stopped. The air around him became warmer and less contrived. Like a breath of fresh air.

His eyes opened but stayed fixed on the ground. The steady rhythm of his heart sped up; he took in the sight of perfect red polished toes peeking out of a pair of Christian Louboutin Misfit heels. He knew what perfect woman those toes belonged to. He let his gaze travel up long black leather clad legs. He stopped at her waist, not knowing if he was strong enough for this.

"Hey." Her soft voice sounded like heaven. He forced himself to look up at her. Her hair was a few inches shorter and a shade darker. She still looked as beautiful, if not more beautiful than the last time he set eyes on her.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet, _

_But I would never do you wrong._

_I've known it from the moment that we met,_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong._

Big bright blue eyes stared back at him, burning straight to his soul. The glow of the street lamps bounced off her glossy plump lips. He wondered what she would do if he grabbed her and nibbled on her bottom lip. Maybe she would press her soft body into his like she used to.

"Hi." His voice sounded rough against hers. He didn't know what to say. Part of him felt like they were strangers, the other part felt like they had never been apart.

"How have you been?" He didn't know how to answer her question. Should he tell her that other than work his life had been hell? He decided against it, he didn't want her pity.

"Alright, yerself?" He watched her blue eyes cloud with concern.

"Good, thank you." The silence that followed was deadly. He didn't want to speak, but he didn't want her to leave either. He wanted to gather her up in his arms and plant kisses over every inch of her supple skin. She must have sensed his reluctance to further the conversation, "Well, see you around maybe."

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue._

_I'd go crawling down the avenue._

_No there's nothing that I wouldn't do,_

_To make you feel my love._

She turned on her heel to keep walking, without thinking he shot up and took hold of her elbow stopping her from walking any further. The first time they met flashed through his mind; things had been the other way around though. He released her arm as she turned to face him.

"Do you want something?" Her tone wasn't hostile, but it wasn't all that welcoming either. Could he tell her all he wanted was her back in his arms? It had been a year, maybe she had moved on. She was perfect, there was no doubt some lucky bastard had her now. There wasn't a day where the scene in Florida didn't run through his mind. The regret was still running thick through his veins.

"Yeh still look as beautiful as ever." He watched her lips curve upwards.

"And you still look as handsome as ever." He couldn't hold back the smile creeping onto his face. He looked her up and down; one hand was holding a Hermés birkin bag and her other arm was clutched around her waist. He took hold of her free hand and pressed a soft kiss against her knuckles. Before he let go he frowned, she tried to pull her hand away but he didn't release it. He brushed his thumb over her skin from her wrist to her little finger. He traced over the intricate Celtic pattern embossed on her skin.

"When did yeh get this done?" He didn't like the thought of her marring her perfect skin.

"At Christmas." He finally let go of her hand and she quickly pushed it into the pocket of her coat.

"I thought yeh didn't like needles?" He wondered who had been there to hold her hand whilst she had it done.

"I don't, but sometimes we do things we can't explain." He caught her double meaning. He wondered if she had thought about him as much as he had her.

_The storms are raging on the rolling seas,_

_And on the highway of regret._

_The winds of change are blowing wild and free,_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet._

He needed to know. He didn't want any more regret sitting on his mind. However much her answer might hurt him, he had to take a chance.

"Are yeh seeing anyone?" Time stood still. A strong breeze hit them and the cool air brushed her hair around her face. She looked down at the ground then back up and shook her head. He felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders.

He took a step towards her and took hold of her face. Before she could protest his lips came crashing down on hers. Her body stiffened for a moment as she tried to resist. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip, the faint taste of peaches from her lip gloss tingled his senses. She finally caved and allowed him entry, opening her mouth for his slick tongue. He heard the thud of her bag hitting the floor, followed by both of her arms wrapping around his neck. Her back arched and she pushed her body into his as he ran a hand through her silky blonde hair. He placed one last hot kiss on her lips then stared into her eyes.

_I can make you happy, make your dreams come true._

_Nothing that I wouldn't do._

_Go to the ends of the earth for you,_

_To make you feel my love._

"I love yeh Iz." It seemed like he'd waited forever to say those words to her again.

"I love you too." He kissed her again with all the love he had for her. Everything he wanted was in his arms, and all he was focused on was keeping her safe and happy.

_To make you feel my love._

**A/N – After hearing the song (Adele – Make You Feel My Love) I had to write this before all of the ideas disappeared from my brain! :P Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
